


The Beginning

by kaffeogte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Norse, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, and i may change the title, aph, may become apart of a series/collection, maybe just a bit, not historically accurate, yes the other nordics will join later too btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is around BC in Scandinavia.  A child wakes up in the dead of winter within the Arctic.  Not long after he comes into existence is he faced with a multitude of threats, but he manages to find solace in the cruel nature that pities only the child.  Only knowing of danger, coldness, and the darkness of the Winter Nights, the young boy must grow up quickly to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying out a new writing style! I just couldn't update any of my stories until I got this idea out of my head, I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Anyways, comments are always appreciated. Tell me if you like the writing style, first chapter, and perhaps what you'd like included in future chapters ;*

Coldness. It was the first sensation felt when woken in this world. A child caressed and held by the onslaught of snow in the middle of winter. Darkness was the first thing seen when his eyes opened. Night had arrived long ago, moving into the North for the season and refusing to budge. The wind had greeted him softly, tickling his cheeks and singing quietly. It was perhaps the softest greeting the boy had received. It beckoned him to rise, to follow it to somewhere better, and so he obeyed. Weakness was the first thing his body screamed as he sat up, the fresh snow crying under his shifted weight, trying to pull him back down. He stood, nonetheless.

His eyes adjusted; when he looked up, the child was greeted by a myriad of little lights in the sky. The wind told him they were called the stars. He smiled softly at them, wishing he could stand there and admire them longer, but the wind called for him and so he obeyed.

He continued to walk until he had tripped and fallen. When he looked to see what had tripped him, he noticed that he had fallen over a small, dead animal. It was mostly covered by the snow. It had limbs similar to his- except its were all purple, black, and stiff, and was adorned by furs.. The child reached down, feeling the odd objects covering the animal’s frozen feet. When he tried to pull it off, the foot broke off as well, stuck in the shoe. The boy fished out the foot, letting it drop to the snow, and tried on the shoe. Fortunately, it fit, so he removed the other one with better luck.

The wind told him to take off the furs that adorned the animal as well and wear them unless he wished to end up similarly. The boy did as told, but as he put on the thin tunic, a larger, living version of the deceased animal approached him, shining a star that sat upon a stick at him in confusion. The animal looked at the deceased and back at him, emotion filling his being. 

The stranger screamed at him, but the child couldn’t understand why. Frozen with fright, the boy trembled and began to cry, but the animal didn’t care. It hit the child with a blunt object repeatedly, despite the wind’s roaring pleas, until the boy stopped crying- and stopped moving altogether.

The child laid there for hours, motionless. The wind screamed its sorrows, racing about for help. The snow protected his body with a soft, cool blanket. The stars witnessed it all, feeling so overwhelmed with sorrow it began to weep.

When he finally moved again, the elements rejoiced, hugging and kissing the boy. The child wept, hiding his face in his cold hands. He couldn’t understand why that thing had attacked him and it frightened him to think that there were other such animals lurking around. He merely desired to sink back into the snow, to let it take him back to the void that had held him captive beforehand. Yet, the elements forced him back up, having him continue his pointless journey.

Not too far away from his deathbed, was a cluster of huts surrounding a bright star that danced in the middle of them. Unsure, the boy crept closer still. It wasn’t much of a difference, but the village felt oddly different than out in the dark snow. This was his first time experiencing warmth.  
Distracted by the odd setting, the boy didn’t realise when an animal- similar to the one that had murdered him in the snow- approached him with a friendly smile. The child yelped in fear and scurried away, wanting to avoid such danger again. He’d only caught a glimpse of this animal, but it had appeared to be similar to the one that had murdered him- the wind finally told him that this was a woman and what he had seen earlier was called a man. The boy asked the wind if he was one of these men and women, and the wind answered truthfully. ‘No,’ it whispered to him, ‘but you appear the same as them therefore you must learn their ways to make them believe you are the same. You live for many more moons than them, an eternity compared to them. Now, go back, that woman will not harm you.’

The boy nodded nervously and returned to where he previously was, but the woman was no longer there. Where he met her, there was a small amount of food left, but the boy didn’t understand hunger so he left it and searched for the kind woman who had left it. 

She was in a hut nearby, threading something through her hair. Seeing the small child, she invited him in. The boy was happy to hear she spoke the same language as the wind; it immediately helped him feel more at ease. She giggled softly at seeing how dirty he was and offered the boy a mirror to see himself.

He had wavy blond hair that stuck up in the randomest spots and was matted in the others. His skin was pale with light tints of blue from where the cold had caressed him, and lastly, his eyes were the dark blue of the sky that had first greeted him. The boy smiled at himself, ecstatic to finally know what he looks like. 

The woman asked of the boy’s name as she gingerly washed and combed out the child’s messy hair. As the boy didn’t know of such things, he tried to ask the wind, but the wind was nowhere to be found in the enclosed hut. The woman had noticed the scared confusion on the boy’s face and offered to give him a name- to which the child had happily agreed to. The woman thought for a few moments before deciding and informing the child that he was to be called Njord. 

All was well until her husband returned. Seeing the peculiar child that was neither his nor any other citizens’, he broke out into a rage. He reached for the boy to do who knows what, but the caring woman pushed him out of the way, yelling for him to run. The large man yelled about how ‘they didn’t have food for any strange, dirty child that was probably bringing bad fortune to their already deteriorating village’.

Njord sprinted from the scene and out of the town. He continued running all the way into the woods where he could be safe from the humans- as the wind called them. Eventually slowing to a stop, Njord searched for somewhere to hide so he could rest his aching limbs. As he walked, Njord felt a wet stinging in his arm and legs; looking down, he saw that somewhere along the way, he’d gotten cuts that were most likely from one of the many low branches he had to run through.

Njord sighed, feeling his eyes water from how overwhelmed he was by everything. He was scared, cold, and hurting all over. The closest thing he could find to a hiding spot was a little crevice at the base of a tree that was just big enough for him to curl up in. He hid in his tunic, holding himself as he tried to sleep in the unbearable conditions.

It felt like he’d slept decently, but Njord had no way of being able to even tell how long he’d slept since he has not yet been introduced to the concept of time nor to night and day since he still only knows the cold, harsh polar nights. 

The first thing the boy was aware of when he woke up was soft, quiet whispers. Opening his eyes, Njord saw, at first, colourful, little orbs of soft light. When his eyes adjusted to the unusual light, the child could make out the shapes of little flying humans. Seeing the boy was awake, one of them introduced them all as fairies then individually introduced themselves. He began to fix his tunic so that he was wearing it properly, the fairies offered Njord berries to eat and a water-filled flower to drink from. Although, Njord still didn’t understand the concept of basic needs. 

The fairies giggled at the boy. “Silly boy, you must eat and drink or else you won’t last very long,” one of them informed him (although they probably couldn’t tell Njord different from the humans). 

Njord blushed shyly as the fairies laughed at him. So, he tried it, and was surprised at first by the sweetness of the food and refreshingness of the water. He thanked the fairies and asked in a quiet voice if they could help him find somewhere safe and warm. They told him that the only place like that was south and that they couldn’t travel that far, but they pointed Njord in the correct direction to follow.

Thanking his new friends, Njord soon left, returning to being his solitude that was occasionally interrupted by a just as shy deer or bird. Sometimes, the wind would speak with him, but most of the time, he was alone. Along the way, he did meet many kind, and some hostile, creatures. The pixies would pull at his hair and tease him, and a few trolls chased him (such occurrences actually happened enough that Njord began to walk around with a broken branch to defend himself with), but the friendlier creatures would give him gifts and teach him many important things- such as how to speak to the rest of nature. Njord had to admit, all-in-all, this was quite the fun adventure, and every day he went without getting in some human’s way felt like a blessing (although, he knew it was inevitable, as the wind had told him).

Eventually, he had finally reached the sea of the south. The ocean was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, with its dark, crystal blue waters that leaped onto the pure, white sands. When Njord had arrived, it was still night. He could easily make out many villages along the coastline by their abundant fires- which helped him know where to avoid. The child sat on the cool, rough sand, decently far from the settlements. So mesmerised by the water’s beauty that shined like the stars in the darkness, Njord didn’t realise how tired he had become before now and soon fell asleep on the shoreline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's any confusion, yes the boy is Norway ^//^


	2. Chapter 2

Njord had woken up after becoming, for the first time, too hot. He opened his eyes to see a dark figure above him, surrounded by some oddly bright light. 

“Hej!” a young boy rather loudly greeted (in an odd accent compared to what Njord was used to hearing). He thrust out his hand, whether to help the boy up or shake hands, Njord didn’t know.

Having never been this close to another person, besides the one incident with the kind lady and being attacked, Njord jolted and jumped up, his stick at hand in case the stranger attempted to attack him. The person was also a young boy with wild blond hair, a couple scratches on his slightly tanned pale skin, and these bright blue eyes that matched the colour of the sky during the day. The stranger laughed quietly at the other’s display, and even more as Njord looked around, confusedly. “What is this? Why is it so bright?” Njord asked, hoping perhaps the wind would explain as usual.

“What’re you talking about?” the boy chuckled at the other’s idiocy, “It’s daytime and that’s the sun.” Njord only continued to look confused, squinting around at his surroundings as if this wasn’t the place he’d fallen asleep in. It hurt his eyes, that were sensitive to this light since this was the first time Njord was exposed to the day. “Oh, you must be from the North! I’ve heard rumours about how every winter, the sun will go away… Oh, I’m called Dan, by the way. What are you called?” He asked after his little ramble.

“I-I’m Njord,” the shy child introduced himself, getting a little lost in the other’s thick accent occasionally. He was still surprised that Dan has yet to hurt him, but Njord still made sure to be on his guard just in case.

“Want to go find something to eat, Njord? I’m supposed to be hunting some small animals right now, but then I saw you- I thought you were dead, actually,” he chuckled.

“Uh, sure,” Njord agreed, unsure of what hunting was. All he knew was that, he was honestly a bit tired of being constantly alone, and that it didn’t seem like this energetic person intended to harm him.

Dan grinned and guided the other into the woods. They both believed the other was just another human child that would be gone after a few seasons, but they had more in common than they thought.

In the woods that wasn’t that far off from the shore, Dan withdrew his bow and arrow in case prey came into sight. Njord, having never seen such a tool reached out curiously. “Want to see it?” Dan kindly offered, handing them to Njord after receiving a nod as answer.

The boy lightly dragged his finger against the decorated wood. He brought up his hand to investigate the arrow, but quickly withdrew with a surprised yelp after the recently sharpened tip pricked his finger- causing him to drop the bow and arrow to clutch his finger as it began to drip blood. Dan laughed softly and offered to wrap it up with some fabric he kept in his bag. Dan slowly tugged Njord’s hand away from his chest to wrap it up. “See? All better,” he smiled softly before picking up the supplies and beginning to walk again. He did ask Njord if he had any family, but Njord honestly replied with a no. Dan said how he didn’t have any either, about how one day he just woke up- alone and confused.

“Are you not human?” Njord asked as they continued to wander the woods. He almost hoped that this child wasn’t so that Njord could finally be with someone just like him- someone who understood.

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know… I don’t think so. I don’t grow like the other kids. Sometimes I grow really quickly, and then I just stop. I haven’t grown in a few summers, actually,” he answered honestly. “Some of the people are actually beginning to wonder if I’m cursed- or maybe if I’m some god,” he chuckled.

Njord was surprised to hear that this child, who appeared not much bigger or more mature than himself, was actually many seasons older than him. “The wind told me that I’m not a human, but I have to pretend to be or else they may hurt me for being different. I don’t know, but you might be the same as me,” he informed.

“Wait, you can talk to the wind? Are you a witch?” Dan asked in surprise at the other’s ability, “Are you a good witch or an evil witch?”

“W-What? What even is that? No, I’ve just always been able to talk to the wind,” Njord replied, stepping away at the other’s outburst out of worry this may somehow turn violent.

Just then, Dan’s expression changed. It immediately turned from innocent bewilderment to a hard, concentrated look as he lifted his bow and arrow. Trembling with fear, Njord found himself unable to move as it appeared that the arrow was aimed at him. “Don’t move,” Dan ordered, closing an eye to help better his aim then… He let go of the string.

After never receiving the blow of the weapon, Njord opened his eyes, unsure of when he’d closed them. He was surprised to not be feeling any pain. He looked behind him to see where the arrow landed; it landed into a fat rabbit that now laid limp in the melting snow. “What the hell was that for?” Njord exclaimed, worried for the dying animal.

“This is what hunting is, of course. I’m just surprised I really didn’t hit you,” Dan shrugged, taking out his knife and walking over to the animal to end its suffering. “Do ya wanna learn archery?” He offered, pulling out his bow, hoping to get another successful use out of it.

Njord glanced down at his own form of defence- a stick. He knew it wasn’t enough to actually protect him, and that knowing archery may increase his chances at survival. “Alright,” he complied, dropping his stick to the woodland’s floor, “I’d like to learn it.”  
After a few hours of their hunt, and Njord’s learning session, Dan told Njord that they had to head back to the settlements now before it got too dark. Njord didn’t understand why night meant danger when it seemed many more things were alive in the daylight, but complied. Of course, Dan had to coax Njord into the village, having to convince him that he wouldn’t be attacked or hurt in there.

“Njord, c’mon,” Dan whined, “Nobody’s going to hurt you, I promise.” He continued to tug on Njord’s hand, but despite how small Njord was, he was surprisingly extremely difficult to move.

“How can you be sure?” Njord whimpered, trying to pull his hand away from Dan’s grip.

“Because, I’ll protect ya. Nothing will ever hurt ya if I’m around, so just come in please,” Dan promised, suddenly quite serious for the second time today.

Surprised by the sudden turn, Njord stopped resisting. “Okay,” he complied, a little bit more willingly walking in- but still holding Dan’s hand so that he wouldn’t have to worry about him abandoning him.

“Dan,” a voice of an older man called out. “I thought we sent you out to bring back food, not another person,” the man chuckled, walking towards them. He had the same weird accent as Dan. Unlike the scratches Dan had on his face, this man had thick scars that he wore with pride.

“His name’s Njord. I found him on the beach, but he comes from the North, and he talks funny,” Dan said, introducing his new, shy friend who hid behind him.

The man smiled softly and knelt down to their level. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Harald, chief of the Akerhus settlements of Denmark,” he introduced himself, gently ruffling Njord’s hair. “Do you have any family? Perhaps we could find them,” he asked, hating to leave think of how distraught parents were over lost children, but Njord shook his head (still too weary to speak in front of this huge human).

“He’s just like me,” Dan informed, “Can he stay with us, please? He can stay with me!”

Harald nodded. “Alright then, but hand me over your bag so we can start cooking the meats before they spoil,” Harald requested, and after receiving the rather filled bag, left the two to do as they pleased.

“Here, I’ll show you around. Then, we can wash in the stream before supper,” Dan suggested, tugging Njord in this way and that, explaining everything as they went.

They approached Dan’s hut. It was connected to Harald’s by a cloth door and maintained by Harald’s woman. “Here, it’s good to wear clean clothes after washing,” Dan informed, handing Njord a tunic and pants before guiding him out to the crystal clear stream. It was empty except for a woman slowly bathing her newborn who occasionally cried from the cold water’s touch.

“Dan, these clothes are too big for me,” Njord informed as they dressed after washing. 

Dan frowned, unsure if the village itself had many extra clothing to spare. “Just wear my tunic for now, until your clothes are washed then,” He suggested, guiding the other back to their home, “Would hate for you to get too cold, but I don’t want you getting sick from dirty clothes either.”

Njord nodded and settled for wearing only the tunic. It wasn’t that Dan was so much taller than him, but he was also appeared at a healthier weight than Njord himself who was still horribly scrawny and a tad shorter. 

Finally, after eating with the other kind villagers at the nightly feast and playing with the other children, Dan and Njord were equally exhausted by the time they finally returned to Dan’s hut. Not even bothering to use words since he was so sleepy, Dan simply tugged Njord down to the bed of furs with him and shared his thick fur blanket with him. Njord, also too tired to question it, simply clung to Dan for his warmth, soon falling asleep and continuing to have the best sleep he never knew he could have yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Dan is Denmark in case his name wasn't enough :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope that despite all the distractions around me right now, this new chapter is decent enough for everyone <3

Weeks had passed and the soon the two boys were unable to be separated from each other; they did everything together. Njord slowly stopped talking to the wind and the other divine forces and creatures that had once guided him out of the tundra of the North. Sometimes he felt guilty when he had time to think, but before he could make head into the forest alone, Dan would normally come along before Njord could speak to them. Yes, at times Dan was irritating, but at the end of the day, they were all each other truly had. As the children grew and picked up apprenticeships, Dan and Njord remained the same.

Yet, perhaps their static growth was a blessing. As the days went on, the food began to dwindle until there was nearly nothing. Some days, everyone fasted and while everyone grew thin, Dan and Njord remained the same. It was when the first child died that the chief decided it was time to make a sacrifice to the gods.

After the day of rest had ended, a great bonfire was created outside the village by a smoothed down boulder that acted as the village’s altar. It was adorned with the gifts of nature that the people had collected from the area, this ranged anywhere from flowers to precious stones. The parents who had lost their children have been praying by the altar ever since they had buried their child, leaving their other children to practically fend for themselves until their parents were finished mourning. 

Earlier, the young boys were wading in the waters together. “Y’know, if this gets any worse, the next thing shall be sacrificing one of our people,” Dan whispered to Njord as they searched for more decorations.

“What?” Njord almost exclaimed, “It won’t be the either of us will it?”

Dan sombrely shrugged. “Dunno,” he murmured, “It could be anyone.” 

The boy’s reply only further worried Njord. He did not yet understand the honours of being chosen to be sent to the gods- he did not yet fully understand this religion that he’s been immersed in at all. Dan realised that he was doing more harm than good. “I won’t let anything harm you, Njord,” he assured, dropping his shells to take hold of Njord’s hands, “I promise.”

Njord lightly blushed, lingering in the comforting touch for a moment before pulling away. “Thank you,” he replied, beginning to pick back up the shells, “Hopefully I can do the same for you…”

Back at the bonfire, the villagers had all brought their sacrifices for the blót, hoping that their animal would be the one chosen to be slaughtered on this night. Njord nervously hid behind Dan, overwhelmed by all that was happening- the roaring fire, the ceremonial dancing, people chanting, animals bleating, and so on. It was just too much for him to take in for the first time.

As a billy goat was dragged up to the altar, crying out and pulling against the rope as if it somehow knew the fate that was coming. As the chief stabbed the kid, silencing it, Njord flinched as if he could feel its pain. The young animal’s blood poured from its body, the sound of flesh being ripped apart now filling the air along, soon accompanied by prayers from the crowd.

“Dan,” Njord whimpered, tugging on the other’s tunic, “I don’t want to partake in this any longer. Please, let us go to bed.”

“Njord…” Dan sighed, turning to him, “You’re never going to become a proper warrior at this rate… Fine, let’s go.” As ashamed as Njord was, he was grateful for Dan understanding. The Dane had already told him, that as soon as they (finally) grow, they’re expected to fight in the name of their people and of their precious gods. It was for this reason that Dan sparred everyday with anyone who would, sometimes convincing Njord to join in. It was ironic how despite Njord loathing the energy, effort, and loudness that came from battling, he was one of the best fighters in the village and has even beat Dan a few times. 

Dan lifted the drape for Njord to walk inside the hut first. “In good news, once the gods allow us to feast again, the chief is planning an expedition East,” the Danish boy quietly informed the other, murmuring it as if it were confidential information, “There’s a rumour of children like us who cannot age residing there.”

“Shouldn’t we be afraid? New people could mean danger,” Njord murmured, quivering at the memory of when he’d died only so long ago.

“Did you really not believe me earlier when I said I’ll protect you?” Dan chuckled, slipping under the fur blankets with Njord, pulling him close.

The Norwegian nodded in reply. “I’m sorry, I do believe you. I just don’t want to experience death again..” he admitted, surprised to see a look of bewilderment on Dan’s face.

“Njord, what does death feel like?” he asked curiously.

That’s when it occurred to Njord that Dan had never died despite all of the years he’s been around. “It’s… Cold… And it feels like you’re sick. I’m sorry, it’s difficult to explain,” Njord shyly answered.

“It’s alright. Thank you for trying,” Dan assured, pressing an innocent kiss upon Njord’s forehead, “Now get some sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter for more fun to come~ I cannot believe how much time has actually passed..

More time had passed and so did the famine. Before long, it had seemed as if it had never had happened at all. The only true reminders would be in the melancholic quiet moments that were quite rare and far in between. When the mothers would grow pale and a lost look would overwhelm their features as if they were mentally digging for what was missing. Some would shake their heads and busy themselves with work or a prayer, others would first have a single tear roll down their cheeks before being overcome with sorrow and sobs. This too happened to the men, Njord had found out, but for some reason the men appeared ashamed of it and he couldn’t understand why. The first time he had found a father in such a state was when he was wandering the woods with a fairy when he heard the body-shaking sobs of a villager. “Are you okay?” he had asked very quietly as he approached the man, reaching out to the man as if to comfort him- only to have the man suddenly pull away, wiping the tears from his face and seem to swing into a foul mood.

“Stupid boy,” the man had grumbled before smacking Njord across the face, causing Njord to fall to the ground. Njord heard the fairy call out in protest, ready to attack the man or at least hex him, but Njord whispered for them not to. When Njord looked up, expecting further pain to be inflicted, the man had already stormed off elsewhere out of shame.

“Njord, what happened?! What hurt you?” Dan asked worriedly as he approached Njord who was returning to the village from his berry picking.

“Nothing, I fell,” he murmured, heading to put the berries in the community’s storage hut.

Dan scoffed. “On what? A rock to the cheek? Your face is bruised, Njord. I know some of these people have touched you, but you never tell me who so I can help you… Why?” Dan asked with worry. He didn’t want his friend to be hurt so repeatedly, especially by their own people, nor did he want this Northern boy to grow up to be easily manipulated and weak such as the others who died young in age.

“Nobody’s doing anything to me, you’re just being an idiot. Go grab our bow and arrows and we can practise hunting, ok?” Njord offered just to get Dan to stop suffocating him with his motherly worry.

“Fine, but remember we cannot be in the woods pass sunset today. Tomorrow we’re moving with the settlers farther North. The scouts finally finished their conference with the chief and they say that there’s friendly people a few thousand steps NorthEast,” Dan quite excitedly informed. It was always an honour to be apart of the chosen few to go on such an adventure, and every time it was just as exciting to the Danish boy even though it was a give-in that he, among the other few immortals, would go with the settlers.

Njord nodded, turning his attention to a slab of dried fish as Dan left, tearing a piece to nosh at as he waited for his friend’s return. Now seemed to be the perfect time for travel. The skies are clear with few clouds, the wind is no longer so harsh, and it seems as if the warmth is slowly returning with the increased hours of sunlight.

The boys had only managed to shoot a few small animals from their hunt. Dan had encouraged Njord and himself to skin the animals and try to preserve them just like the older tribe members would, but a general lack of experience and a guiding hand led their attempts to failure. The boys decided instead that their hunt would be sacrifice to the gods for a safe travel- this was much easier to do and obviously therefore successful.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Dan asked as he cuddled up to Njord beneath the fur blankets in their hut.

Njord honestly did not want to head back North at all after his previous experiences, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. “I wonder what new people we’ll meet,” he answered honestly. He was scared they would be just as mean as the very first humans he had met in his short life, but was trying to keep faith that Dan would hold his promise to keep them both safe over all else.

“Me too. Now, let’s get some sleep. We have a lot of boring walking these next few days,” Dan murmured, pressing a kiss goodnight to Njord’s forehead (just like the parents of the village did to their children) before settling down for sleep, “Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know each of these are getting shorter, but I want to cut each scene off at just the right points. Hopefully when I get more time and better health, I can make these better. Everyone's support is very appreciated <3

“Are we almost there yet, Dan?” Njord grumbled, his feet and legs aching terribly. “We’ve been walking forever,” he whinedーwhich was out of character for him as usually Dan did all the whining.

“Patience, Njord,” the leader had chastised, “We’ll be setting up a temporary camp in a few hours, but we still have a few days of travel ahead of us.”

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Dan attempted to cheer him up despite his own weariness. Then he leaned in closer to whisper, “I stole some sweet bread we can enjoy later when we’re alone.”

When they had arrived to the closest stream, just by late evening, they hastily set up camp. Dan and Njord had their own tiny tent which was beside the leader’s large one, which was set up first. Truthfully, they tried to stuff as many of the fur blankets into their little tent as possible, even going as far as enticing a fellow traveler’s dog into their tent with some meat for extra warmth. 

“Expansion and diplomacy is good and all,” Dan started, using words he’d learnt from eavesdropping on the elders and leaders, “But it’s fucking colder up here than in Akershus.”

“Shouldn’t use words like that,” Njord murmured, nibbling at the sweet bread, “The women say it brings bad omens.”

“Ah, you don’t really believe that, do ya, Njord? The men use that kind of talk all the time, but nothing bad ever happens,” he shrugged. Despite having a powerful sense of self, it was quite obvious who Dan looked up to一especially each time he began to act differently. They’d both changed again, physically and mentally. Njord grew at a slower pace and was stuck being shorter and leaner than Dan, but the Danish boy seemed to impossibly keep growing. He had to be at least nearing ten hands high meanwhile Njord was barely nearing eight. At feasts, Dan ate five times more than what he used to, and many times more than what Njord even had the appetite for. While Dan’s progress was certainly admirable, it honestly scared Njord sometimes.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s best not to be taking chances with it… The wind―”

“Why’re you going on about that wind again? It can’t talk, Njord, only the gods and people can talk,” Dan cut him off, “People are going to start calling you crazy if you keeping talking like that.”

“Alright,” Njord sighed, lying down and pulling the blankets over himself. He left the rest of his bread uneaten and faced away from Dan.

“Odin, Njord, I’m sorry,” Dan murmured guiltily, putting the bread back in his sack. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything,” he said, lying down and pulling the shared fur blanket over himself (and the dog) as well. When Njord didn’t reply, Dan wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his back lightly and pressing a kiss to his bare back. “C’mon, Njord, I said I was sorry, say something to me, please,” he begged sweetly.

Njord bit his lip, wanting to just give in and relax against Dan already and to try to get some rest. “It’s fine… I won’t say stuff like that again,” he mumbled.

From then on, Njord never spoke of or to the wind, his old friend, again. Eventually, he even convincing himself, it was just an imaginary friend that his younger, delusional self had created out of loneliness, but the wind whispered on still, onto deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update as I hit the boys with the puberty stick.
> 
> Now the true question is who gets the more embarrassing revealing in the next chapter ;)


End file.
